Hunter X Hunter: The Chimera Ant King's Son, Keiske!
by Pen Agram13
Summary: Meet Keiske Shogi, the son of Meruem and Komugi in an AU where Meruem, Komugi, or any of the Ants did not succumb to the gas. That and Pitou may or may not be alive. Keiske's goal is to become a Hunter and see the world! What better way to enjoy life than to see it as the ultimate explorer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Hope you enjoy my AU in where the GOOD Ants actually get to thrive and live in NGL! This story takes place roughly 20 years after the Chimera Ant Arc. Now let's get the Disclaimer over with!**

 **Disclaimer: Pent Agram13 owns nothing of Togashi's Hunter X Hunter series or franchise execpt for Pent's plot, OC characters, and Pent's sense of humor! Oh and I wish Togashi would get his lazy bum back on track and finish his masterpiece!**

Hey fellas!

This my story of how **I** became a Hunter!

My name is Keiske Shogi. I'm from the Chimera Ant Empire. Formally known as NGL.

I'm 80% Human and 20% Ant. This may come as a surprise, but I'm the only son of the King, Meruem Shogi and the Queen, Komugi Shogi. Currently I'm 17 years old.

Your probably thinking "Enough with the typical backstory where's the gore? Where's Uncle Gon and Killua? What about Aunt Pitou?" All in good time my friends! Now on with the show!

 **CHAPTER 1: LOST X IN X CITY**

 **Outskirts of York New City**

It's a hot sweltering summer day. So goddamn hot I mean it feels like one of Uncle Koupi's explosions! Last time I checked the map I WAS supposed to be in York New City attending the something-or-other Hunter Exam. But the York Continent was so huge! Everywhere I went big freaking skyscrapers with big freaking cities! I mean really? Who the hell has time to build this kinda stuff??? And what's worse? York New is the biggest of all! Even if I did find the city how would I find the Exam location?

Dad's a Hunter. He told me that by tradition, the location changes every year! That and the proctors are different every time. You could take the exam twice in a row and never get the same results.

Sigh, guess as usual I'll have to wing it!

"Hey you, strange boy, your not around here are ya?" A slightly overweight, disheveled man shouted to me, breaking me out of my dismal thoughts. He was leaning on a barrel wearing a maroon buisness shirt with black pants and black dress shoes and to my disdain, a can of beer.

"Yea I am. What of it old timer?" I said without much thought.

"HEY I AIN'T OLD YOU BRAT!" The man started to say. Then he seemed to lose track of what he was saying and took a swig of his choice of drink. Man did I hate alcohol. Nothing ever comes good off of getting drunk. Same goes for smoking and doing drugs.

"If you got nothin' good to say then I'll be off! See ya old geezer!" I started to walk again. No point in wastin' time with a drunk nobody.

"Hey wait! You wanna get to someplace quick as lightnin' right kid? Well I can help ya! Name the place where ya wanna go and I'll take ya! I'm a cabbie driver!" He shouted.

"I'd love to take ya up on your offer old guy but I got better things to do than stick around and get mugged!" I said with a shrug of my shoulders and kept walking. Thing was that old geezer was faster than he looked and dashed right in front of me with a giant dust cloud to follow. And I mean RIGHT in front of me where I could feel his hot breath and see the black stubble growing on his face along with his greasy, slicked back black hair. Not to mention his lazy looking brown eyes.

A fit of coughing hit me. "Geez." I wheezed. "You got my attention." Waving my hand to clear the dust.

"The only reason a boy like you is running around here is because of-" he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "- the Hunter Exam. Am I right?" He said at a barely audible whisper.

"How did you-?"

"Experiance kid. Name's Dronko. If you can make it here-" He jabbed to the massive city behind us. "-you can make it anywhere!" He said with a sly grin.

"What's the catch? Surely you're not helping me out of the kindness of your heart?" I said skeptically. One eyebrow raised at his generous offer.

"Only one." He rubbed his index finger and thumb together. A universal sign for money.

"Sorry pal I ran broke yesterday." I said.

"I'm not talking about now, I'm talkin' about when YOU become a HUNTER! His paws pointed at my chest.

"I get it. You help me and I help you." A thought occurred to me. "What if I fail? There's only a 8% success rate of passing and a 67% rate of failing and another 25% chance of dying. What happens then?"

"That's a IF you fail. And IF you do, well then simply put. YOUR MY BITCH." Dronko's grin grew even wider, like a hyena snickering at the thought.

I took a step back. Can't say that I wasn't intimidated. That and his breath STANK. Seriously this guy needed some mints and a life coach!

"Alright then, I'm heading to York New City! I don't suppose you know where the exam is taking place?" I announced. Gathering my resolve and glaring at him with a steely gaze and smirk with unwavering confidence.

He met my smirk with one of his own. "Lucky for you I do, now let's shake on our deal for scout's honor ok?" Arm extending for a handshake.

"Fine by me Old Geezer." I reached out and gripped his out streched hand. Our deal cemented.

"Nice doing buisness with you Brat." Dronko said. "My cab's around the back of my bar."

 **Next time: Phase X of X Exam**

 **Well how did you guys like chapter 1? Pretty good start right? I'm hoping to get out 2 chapters per weekend. Oh and don't worry about stuff going waaaay off canon I'll keep it super close in the realm of time. Be warned though I'm totally open to suggestions to improve my writing!**

 **As usual with every other Writer Bastard read and review (PLEASE!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! As promised here's chapter 2! Like I said at the end before about all you other Writer Bastards read and review! (PRETTY PLEASE?). Disclaimer take it away!**

 **Disclaimer: Pen does not own Tagashi's back problems- I mean Hunter X Hunter in any shape or form except for Pen's characters, Pen's plot, and Pen's humor!**

 **Chapter 2: Phase X of X Exam**

"Fine by me Old Geezer!"

"Nice doing buisness with you Brat!"

Dronko and I shook hands on our agreement. He said his cab was around the back of the bar. Now by all means I didn't trust this guy with my life or anything but I was confident I could hold my own! After all I was the prince of the Ant Empire!

We started to walk to the bar. Dronko hit me up for a conversation again. "So kid, your probably thinking that this bar is my place to lose myself. A rinky dink little ol' bar where we bastards love to get our booze from! Execpt this little bar is MY bar!" He said proudly.

"So... your the owner?" I replied.

"Yep sure am! Your like that Winston fellow or somethin'. A real smartass!" He let out a hearty laugh at his comment.

"Thanks I guess?" I decided to take it as a compliment. Wasn't worth causing a scene. Speaking of scene, Dronko's bar was small and cramped. The tables and chairs were jammed to the side of the left wall. The ceiling was super low and the bar itself had random unmarked bottles here and there. It smelled like something died in there making my nose wrinkle in disgust. The whole place was filthy as a rat's nest. His customers were a bunch of nobody's. Bums and slackers and shifty eyed strangers loitered the hole they called a "bar".

"Hey Dronko where's my drink?" One of the drunks asked.

"It's in your hand dumbass!" He retorted.

"Oh riiiiight!"

"Hey what's with the kid Big D?" Another asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that! The kid's a customer, period." He yelled back as we squeezes through the bar.

"Dronko!"

"Big D!"

"Dronkie!"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Dronko whipped around eyes popping out of his head and veins bulging on his neck. "IF YOU SON OF A BITCHES WANT ME TO KICK YOU OUT I'LL KICK. YOU. OUT! ONE AT A TIME COME ON!"

The bar fell silent. Guess they cared more about their booze then teasing Dronko. We finally got to the back door and outside.

"Here it is! Your golden ticket to the exam kid!" Dronko said.

His cab was old, rustly, and looked like it was about to fall apart.

"You sure this thing will work?" I asked.

"Sure it will! Drived it myself just yesterday!" Dronko exclaimed. "Now in you go to the back seat!"

"Great thanks for the luxury express!" I said sarcastically. Opening the door I sat down on cracked leather seat.

"Hey it will be a luxury express when you get that hunter's license!" Dronko barked from the front seat. He proceeded to remove the car key from his pocket and jam it into the ignition. Turning it a couple of times, the old car groaned. "Work you piece of shit!" Dronko brought his fist down on the dashboard and the can shruddered to life. Dronko grinned. "Now we're cooking with gas!"

"So cliché." I piped up. "Maybe you are an old man Dronkie!"

"Kid, with how my day is shapin' up I could care less what you think of me!" He replied. "Oh and you might want to hold on to something."

"Why-" My question was cut short as Dronko slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car squeeled off at breakneck speed.

We soon reached the main streets and my driver slowed down enough to hold a conversation.

"Hey brat, what's your name anyways?" Dronko asked.

"My name?" I said absentmindedly while looking out the window at the towering skyscrapers outside. I wondered if it was a good idea to give it away so readily. Eh, why not? Couldn't hurt to tell em'. "It's Keiske Shogi. But, call me Keys OK?"

"Eh I think I'll keep calling you brat easier to remember since you are one." He said.

"Oh wow that really was a great insult how ever will I recover?" Sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Aw shut up. Now the location of the Exam is at the heart of the city. It's this place called Heaven's Arena. Biggest tower around easily. Currently it's undergoing "renovation"." He explained.

"You mean the place is shutdown?" I asked.

"BINGO! They can't host the exam with all those top class fighters roamin' the halls!"

"Top class fighters?"

"Oh right you aren't from around here. I forgot. Heaven's Arena is York New's most famous attraction for martial artist matches. The whole place is packed everyday for a glimpse at their fightin' genius! Over the years big names like Zoldyck and Frecess have participated and made it close to the top. But that's not the point. The point is the money! If you win enough matches you can make billions in Jeni there! That and the stronger you are the better the perks are!" He stated. I could see his eyes turn to dollar signs in the review mirror.

"Great! Glad to know! Don't care!"

"C'mon kid aren't you cravin' for some cash?"

"Nope. A society based on monatary values isn't where I wanna live my life."

"Wow your one of those guys that likes ta think a lot aren't ya?"

"Guess so." A gave it little thought.

"Anyways brat we're just aboout here!" He said. The old cab screehing to a halt on a side street. There was barely any room to park with cars packed on either sides of us. "We'll stop here and walk to the arena. You'll be able to get a scope of it real soon!"

"Great! Finally the Hunter Exam!"

Dronko chuckled. "Oh forgot to tell ya brat the exam? It doesn't start for three weeks!"

"WAIT WHAT? YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE ME TO THE EXAM OLD MAN!"

"Easy kid. I said I could take you to the exam SITE not the actual exam."

"Oh ok. Jeez I just don't wanna wait that long!"

"Listen you don't have to be watchin' paint dry, I got a better plan!"

"Oh yea and what's... HOLY CRAP!" Heaven's Arena came into view. Dronko wasn't lying when he said it was tall! It was pristine white and easily 100 stories tall on the outside and probably even bigger on the inside.

"Amazing ain't it kid? Legends have been born here, ended here. The place has got more history than I got!" Dronko said. "Now let's pick up the pace!"

 **15 minutes later...**

So this is Heaven's Arena... it's even bigger up close!" I said eagerly.

"Yea, yea it's great... let's go in you brat."

"What aren't you excited to be here too?"

"Been here a thousand times. Ya seen it once you seen it all." He grimaced at the sliding electric doors. We entered without incident. The lobby was luxurious to say the least! Red carpeting lined the place and floating monitors were everywhere giving off updates of matches every few seconds. People were cheering and booing constantly at the results.

"WELCOME! May I help you?" A young woman asked. She was dresses like a flight attendant. Blue mini hat, Blue skirt and blue blouse with some kind of mic hanging from her ear. Oh and short dark blue hair.

"Yea can you direct us to the sign up desk?" Dronko replied.

"Sure thing mister! Please head down to the third desk on the right side!" She said.

"Thanks." Dronko said.

As we passed her my nose caught a familiar smell from her. "Hey miss you smell familiar have we met before?" I piped up.

"Im sorry sir but no we have not. If you are attempting to court me I must inform you we have a strict security policy on Fighting Attendants dating outside of the work place."

I could feel my face burning with embarassment. "No, no im not trying to court youImeannottosayingthatyournotprettybutyouareverypretty!" Words kept spilling out at my mouth to fix the assumption. Dronko's hand slapped itself across my mouth to shut me up.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that he mistook you for someone else miss. Please disregard the fool next to me!" Dronko surmised.

The attendant giggled. " Alright mister I understand. Oh but before you go here, hand this to your friend." She fished a card out of her pocket and handed it to Dronko. "Call me later kay?"

"Will do! Miss-" Dronko glanced at the card. "Komaru! Thanks again for the help!"

"Your welcome! Have fun here at Heaven's Arena!" Komaru said.

We walked quickly away from the enterance. "You idiot!" Dronko yelled." What was that about saying she smelled earlier?" He bopped me on the head hard and handed me Miss Komaru's card.

"Ow! Jeez quiet down ya geezer! I could of sworn that lady came to my house to convice my dad to compete here. I recognized her smell that's all!" I explained.

"Grr whatever! Anyways that "lady" over there was none other than the chief of security Komaru of Blue Tears!"

"Who's that?"

"Oh jeez I forgot how green you are to this city! Miss Komaru is famous for shutting down and kicking anybody's ass til they cry for trying to hit on her!"

"How many exactly?"

"Let's see last time I checked... 350 women and 250 men was the count. She swings both ways if ya know what I mean!"

"So she's bisexual?"

"Yes moron! I thought I made that clear!"

"Wow so 600 people in total!"

"Your not listening to me!"

"Who would wanna listen to you old man?"

"Damn you! Anyways she's around your age. A real pretty thing but man she runs security tight!"

"You talk as if you got in trouble before!"

"Eh here and there a couple of "disagreements" happened."

"Yeah "disagreements"! Like I'm gonna believe that crap!" Our argument ended as we reached the sign up desk. "So we going to watch some matches to pass the time?"

"I'M gonna watch some matches yes. YOU are competing though. Gotta put you up somewhere for the next three weeks!" He replied.

"Oh thanks a lot! Sheesh your real generous!" I said sarcastically.

"Excuse me are you signing up?" A voice said from behind counter #3.

"Oh right. Yes I'd like to sign up this young man here for an assessment match. He's brand new here." Dronko replied.

"OK." The attendant said. "Please sign here for recommendations and for participant." She handed out an electronic board with some kind of contract on it. Dronko quickly slipped out the pen from the device and scribbled a few things on it.

"There ya go miss!" He said handing back the board finished with signing it.

"Thank you. Mister if you will please follow me we will finish up the registration process down this hall." The attendant said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Be back soon geezer!"

"I'll be waiting kid! Don't try to run from me!"

The attendant led me down the adjacent hallway and turned left into a small room. There was a camera and a backdrop hung up along with a metal desk and two chairs. It was well lit.

The attendant turned to me with a smile. "Mister I'll have to confirm some information before we wrap this up. It's for safety and security measures. Please sit down at the table." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I said. We sat down at the table across from each other.

"Now mister, please state your name, age, and nationality along with any other concerns."

"Alright then. My name is Keiske Shogi. I'm seventeen years old and I hail from the Chimera Ant Empire. I have no concerns." I stated.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll now move on to the photo ID card. This photo ID will be displayed along with your record of win to loss ratio. Understood?"

"Yes." I nodded in understanding.

"Great! Oh and you will be presented with a physical copy after you participate in a real match! This ID card will have to be updated regularly so to keep accounts current."

"Ok anything else?" I asked.

"No sir. Now Mr. Shogi please step over and stand in front of the backdrop."

I did as the attendant said and let her take as many pictures as she wanted. The camera flashed a bunch of times like crazy but I didn't mind. Finally she called me over to look at a preview of the shot she liked. The attendant printed out the picture and handed it to me. In the picture I looked confidant and relaxed with my wild spiky short white hair, deep purple eyes, and peach colored skin. I was wearing a grey jacket with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows, black tee shirt, and grey sweat pants with me holding a bag over my right shoulder. The back drop was a deep blue making my hair and eyes pop.

"This is great! I look badass!" I gave the attendant a bright smile and tucked the picture in my pocket.

"I'm happy you like it sir. This concludes the Heaven's Arena registration process. We wish you luck on your fighting indevers!"

"Thank you!"

"Now please follow me back to the registration counter." We headed out of the photo room and back to the main lobby. Dronko was leaning up against a pillar staring at one of the hovering monitors.

"Hey old guy!" Dronko didn't respond. I walked over to him. "Yo Dronko you still kicking old man?" He seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh hey brat. Done with registration?" He said.

"Yep sure am! Look!" I pulled out the picture of my ID and showed it to him.

"Nice kid! Really captures your foreign look!"

"I know right?!"

"Mhmm... anywho brat assessment matches don't start till 12pm or 7pm so we have some to prep here. Let's see... it's what? 9 o'clock right now? We got a good three hours before your match starts."

"So what do we do until then?" I said. Dronko started to say something but then he froze. In fact the very fabric of time seemed to freeze.

"OH KEISKE!" A familliar voice called out. A pair of white cat ears came into view along with a very familliar face.

"AUNT PITOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I said to the cat like ant.

"Oh I was in town and decided it was the purrrfect moment to drop in and play with you!" She said.

Aunt Pitou's idea of playing is sticking my head in between her boobs and then trying to get me to have "kittens" with her! It's gotten even worse as I get older. See Pitou is madly in love with the King and since the King is married she's decided to devote her love to his child which is (unfortunately) me. Anyways Pitou was dressed in a dark blue tank top and red pants.

"So Keiske ready to help me make kittens?"

"No! I told ya I see you as an aunt!"

"Aw your no fun!" Faster than the eye could see she embraced me in a suffocating bear hug.

"Can't breathe..."

"Nonsense you can breathe! Just take a nap on my chest for awhile and you'll be fine!"

"I...said..no...kittens."

"Fine." She said dissatisfied. Releasing me from her monster hug she made sure to straighten out my clothes and hair that was ruffled by her antics.

"Thanks."

"No problem for my puuurfect mate!"

"PITOU!" I yelled.

"Just wanted to make you blush one mwoar time Keys! Oh and I'll be hanging around you and the walking beer bottle for a while."

"Why?"

"Cause' I wanna see your debut in Heaven's Arena."

"Fine! Just don't pull any kitten crap ok?"

"Mhmm... no promises!"

Time went back to normal. Dronko started speaking again. "I say I tell you about my plan over at a friend's shop AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS???" He said looking at Pitou.

"Dronko this is my aunt-"

"Potential mate." Pitou chimed in.

I glared at her. "My Aunt Pitou." I said.

"Kid where are you from anyways?" Dronko asked.

"I'm from the Ant Empire that a problem?"

"No, no it's just... unexpected. That's all."

"Ok so what's your big plan?"

"I call it Phase Zero of Dronko's Exam!"

 **Next Time: Strange X of X Foe!**

 **So how do ya guys like chapter 2? Pretty cool right? Hope you had some laughs!**

 **Shoutout to Bdaman lover4ever for getting me back on track! Also I know it's a little long! My bad!**

 **As typical you bastards better read and review! (Pretty please with a cherry on top?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again I know you guys must hate my guts for not posting too often. That will change BECAUSE SCHOOL IS DONE!** **Anyways you bastards think you can just walz in here and not read and review you better think again! (Please help a writer out! Ideas and advice are welcome!) Hey Disclaimer you and Togashi better get your damn act together! (Oh and when you get to 6 Blocks listen to HxH ost Mosa dono no heigi! It's worth it! And a certain clown's theme too when you reach a certain point!"**

 **Disclaimer: Pen doesn't own any of Togashi-slacker's hunter x hunter series except for Pen's plot, characters, and crappy sense of humor**

 **Chapter 3: Strange X of X Foe!**

"I call my plan Phase Zero of Dronko's Exam!"

"That sounds stupid old man!"

"Oh ho ho! Mr. Smoothwithkomaru too good to hear out my little ol' scheme?"

"It isn't like that! She's just- Y'KNOW WHAT? GO TO HELL OLD MAN!"

"I AIN'T OLD YOU BRAT!"

"Um excuse me? Aunt Pitou piped up. Who's Komaru?"

"For your information white haired cat! Komaru is this guy's date tonight! Dronko said jabbing me in the ribs. "And booooy is she a knockout! A real kicker!"

I waited for the crapfest to start.

"Oh really? Well Keiske does have the right to date anyone he wants but, after tonight your taking me out for dinner tommarow, kay keys?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said thankful that Pitou's reasonable.

Pitou's tail and ears perked up happily at my response. "Great well I better get going! Pouf sent me here for the auction so I better get back to work! I'll be back half before twelve! Don't miss me too much!" With that Pitou vanished into thin air or if you prefer the logical explanation, faster than my eye could follow.

"Kid, you got some weird ass relatives y'know that?"

"Eh Pitou is Pitou, she just wants to have kittens with me real bad but I'm more of a dog person to tell the truth. Y'know cats and dogs really don't mix well."

"Kittens?"

"Oh sorry. Forgot that you didn't know. When a mommy and daddy really love each other they-"

"I GET IT! I'm not stupid!"

"No your just old!"

"Why you! Ugh whatever! Anyways we're heading over to my friend's place ok?"

"Sure I'm down Dronkie! Lead the way!"

We left Heaven's arena. In the time it took to register me, Miss Komaru's shift must have ended because we didn't see her on our way out.

"Brat we'll be heading 6 blocks down from the arena and into the trading district of the city. My friend's an antiques dealer, his name is Zepile."

I put two and two together. "He's the guy who's got a sharp eye for distinguishing fakes and real antiques. A big deal in the treasure indistry. Don't tell me he's faking it!"

"No, just because he knows me and we go way back doesn't mean he's a con. Well he's an ex-con but that doesn't matter! He's the real deal promise! Dronko sputtered.

"Whatever you say geezer!"

"Ugh kid it's like talking to a wall with you!"

"Least that wall isn't old and crinkly!"

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?"

"Yep!"

 **6 Blocks down...**

 **KABOOM!**

Black smoke filled the scene. A giant of man stood 20 feet away from his target. His tan bulging muscles held a bazooka fresh fired.

"DAMN SCAMMER I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH ME!"

The smoke cleared away with the wave of a man hand. "I told you." His eyebrows gave off a devilsh look. His hair was light brown, short and spiky with two long bangs hanging on either side of his face. "Your treasure-" He apprasied the scene before him with a fierce gaze. "It's fake."

"DAMN YOU! HOW? HOW IS IT FAKE? I DUG THAT TREASURE UP FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA IN THE CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS OF AN OLD SHIPWRECK!"

"Simple." His attire was elagant but simplistic. A red jacket with a white work shirt with the collar unbuttoned, blue pants, and a pair of flip flops. "While that maybe true, it's possible that someone switched it with a fake version. Either that or the captain of that vessel was a crafty bastard. Anybody who anybody could've figured out that the treasure was located in the captain's quarters. It takes some brains to pull off this stunt though."

"What do you mean scammer?" The man growled.

"Here lemme show you-" He fished out a gold coin for the gathering crowd to see. "This is an authentic gold doubloon from the Cetza civilization." The gold coin shined brightly in the sunlight. "And this-" He fished out another coin from his pocket. "Is a coin from this man's findings." The coin was gold but was obiviously rusting.

"SO WHAT? IT WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA! IT WAS GLOWING GOLDEN WHEN I OPENED THE CHEST DOWN THERE!"

"Ah but that's the catch." The stranger pinted to his foe. "Your only an amature, in fact, only a select few actually know of this trap. When the vessel first sunk at sea the chest itself was already primed."

"MEANING WHAT?"

"To safeguard that gold from theives when the chest sank, the wood, when exposed to water, chemically changed the contents on the inside. So when the ne're dowells retrieved the treasure later on and opened the chest on dry land the gold was exposed to oxygen causing it to start to rust. Normally this isn't possible since gold isn't able to rust. The only way it could happen is if you acquired Rust Wood from NGL. That's what I was trying to tell you before you shot your bazooka at me!"

"LIAR! YOUR TRYING TO SCAM ME OUT OF TREASURE! BUY IT LOW AND SELL IT HIGH!"

"If you're going to keep talking at least use my name. It's Zepile. Zepile the Honest Appraiser!"

"WHATEVER! TIME TO DIE!" The man prepped his bazooka again.

"Listen, I'll forget about the whole bazooka thing if you calm down! I'll still buy it for 50,000 Jeni! It's not every day you run into Rust Wood exposed gold!"

"I. DON'T. CARE! NOW DIE!"

 **SCREEEEE!** The missile screamed forth. It's target's eyes looked at it head on not moving an inch.

 _ **BABOOM!** _ A ball of fire rose up from where Zepile used to stand.

"Heh, that will teach you not to fuck with anybody ever again! Especially when you're dead!"

"Bad. Mistake." Zepile stepped through the smoke and fire completly unharmed. "I learned this move from a Zoldyck butler!"

 **"Twin Doubloon Shotgun!"** The two coins from before were prepped on both his thumbs and flicked foward with superhuman strength.

 ** _Ping! Poom!_** They hit their target with supersonic speed, simeltaneouly ripping through the man's abdomen as if he were a piece of paper. Blood escaped his mouth as he choked out his last breath before collasping on the ground.

"If anyone wants to save the poor bastard call an ambulance. Now if excuse me I have some buisness to attend to." Zepile said walking away and entering a shop.

The crowd dispersed from the street to continue their shopping. Their chatter excited from Zepile's preformance.

"THAT'S ZEPILE?! He's a badass!" Keiske said.

"Yep. Sure is. Looks exactly the same from when I met him 20 years ago." Dronko added.

"He looks young though! Your what? Eighty years old?"

"He's at least in his early 50's. There's something he does that keeps him looking like twenty-somethin'." Dronko said ignoring his jab.

"Huh wonder what it is. Anyways shouldn't we help out that bazooka guy?"

"Nah, somebody already alerted the medics. Besides he already got what he deserved. The bazooka was overkill though."

"Yeah can't argue with you there!" They followed Zepile into the shop he entered before. The bell chimed at their arrival.

"Hey welcome to Zepile's treasure shop! If you got something you want apprasied I'm your guy!" Zepile said from behind a counter. His feet were propped up on said counter and he was reading a magazine on famous archeological digs.

"We're not customers Zepile! It's me, your old pal Dronko!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a ghost from the past! Come to haunt me old friend?" Zepile teased.

"Screw you! Anyways it's been what? 10 years since I last seen you?"

"Yep sounds about right. Bar still going under?"

"More or less. That isn't what I'm here about. I came into a uh, acquisition of a lifetime. Somethin' that will keep your eyes peeled for the next three weeks."

"Hey old man I'm not stupid! Oh and sandlefeet he's talking about the deal we struck. He leads me to the Hunter exam and I pay him enough to keep his hobby afloat. Of course once I get my license." I explained.

Zepil _e_ smirked. "Up to your old tricks huh Dronkie? Y'know I think I got what you need. Hey kid stay here while me and Dronko sort out an old tab."

"Oh sure. By the way the name's Keiske. Nice to meet you Mr. Zepile."

"Nice to see young people with some manners! Reminds me of an old friend."

Dronko turned to me. _"You can be polite and friendly?_ MORON!" He slapped me on the back of the head rather hard.

"OW! You're a jerk you old crone!"

"OH AM I NOW?"

"If the shoe fits, stuff it up your ass!"

"Jeez it's like deja vu. Dronko where'd you find this kid?" Zepile broke in.

"He walked into town hopelessly lost. It's that time of year the idiots show up to risk their lives and to hit it rich on their dreams!"

"Hey I ain't an idiot!"

"Pipe down! Gah, Zepile let's get this over with before twelve sneaks up on us."

"Sure thing." Zepile got up from his seat and motioned Dronko to follow him. They dissapeared behind a curtain located behind the counter.

I took a look around. The shop was pretty small. No bigger than an office yet it was packed with artifacts on either wall with shelving units taking up floor space. The ceiling was pretty low. It betrayed my expectations of a man with such sharp talent.

"Dronko you my man are one hell of a scheming bastard!"

"Heh, like I don't know that Zepile!"

They returned faster than I expected. Dronko looked pretty happy and Mr. Zepile too.

"Hey I'm gonna go back to the arena now. You coming old man?"

"Yeah sure kid, wait a minute though. Zepile here has some stuff to tell ya."

"Sure make it quick though I wanna go get some steak or maybe a nice sandwhich."

"Alright Keiske." Zepile started. "Here's a couple of things you might want to know about the hunter exam. Number one, expect your life to always be in danger. There's no thing as a safe exam. Number two, focus on completing whatever the challenge is regardless of obstacles. In the end they will be assessing your ability solely based on the bones of the rules which means there are loopholes."

"Hold on. What does that mean?"

"Basically... how to put it? They'll overlook some things that normally aren't exactly legal. Like weapons or special connections. In the hunter world it might sound vain and weak but you have to use whatever strategy available to you, whether it's forging bonds of friendship or backstabbing your friends in favor of your goals. That being said there are many kinds of hunters which brings us to number three. In each of the exam phases a different proctor will be overlooking that phase of the exam. For example let's say I was a proctor. In my exam I would have you dig up various artifacts and see how fast you could deliver them to me. For the sake of simplicity here let's use our buddy Dronko as the next what-if-proctor. After you complete my exam he would take over. While my exam was straight forward his would be a little more complicated. It might be trying your hand at making beer or guarding a brewery."

"Your leaving something out aren't you Mr. Zepile? If the exam was easy as that everybody could be a hunter. Taking your example of a "straight foward exam" there's virtually nothing fair about it. Sure all you gotta do is dig and deliver but there's more to it. Because it's so simple makes it so complicated. In theory you could wait for someone else to dig up an artifact then steal it from them leaving no one the wiser, you get the item and they get to pass. Not just that but there's a bunch of strategy's you could use to win."

"Good your catching on. Since there are different proctors every time no two exams are similar meaning not one skill set could help you pass. You could be super strong yet lack the cognitive skills to pass an intellectual exam or the other way around really, and I should know! It took me two tries to become a hunter!"

"Ok to summarize, 1) Keep your guard up, your life is in danger 2) Focus on the challange and use whatever strategy available 3) Each proctor is different, meaning each will have different rules. That sound about right?"

"Yep you got it!"

"Alright! Well see ya Mr. Zepile!"

"See you around Keiske! Oh Dronko let's not make this another ten years without speaking to each other alright?"

"Yea yea I hear you."

We left Zepile's shop happy and prepared. Before we returned to the arena Dronko and I grabbed some lunch. With the time we had left we decided to get a layout of the arena in preparation for the Hunter Exam. We wandered here and there planning and plotting.

"Hey kid, before you start your prelim match I got some tips for ya."

"I'm all ears Dronko."

"Good ok, so when you start the match there's gonna be a FPM bot' floating there waitin' for you to hit it. It's as hard as iron and weighs as much as two elephants.

"FPM?"

"Fighting Prowess Machine. It's a talent scout of sorts. Based on your strength and time it will determine how far up you go. Anywho the trick is to hit hard and fast only once."

"Why only once?"

"Think dumbass! The faster you finish and the harder you hit will get you a higher score. However more than one hit to get it out of bounds will cost you time and revealing your fighting style."

"Makes sense."

"Course it does I'm a fucking genius!" Dronko said. Just then a group of guys made a big show of bumping into Dronko.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." He quickly apologized.

"Yeah, yeah we're real sorry!" They snickered.

"Hey wait a minute, don't you guys recognize him?" They started to elbow each other. Dronko looked pissed.

"Yeah that's Dronko the Drunken Master!"

" **Shut up.** " Dronko growled.

"Oh did I say something wrong?!? Did you finally comeback from being a failure???"

I spoke up. "You dumbasses mind shutting up? Your so loud not even the cats can sleep!"

"Oh get a load of this! He's got a sidekick! You getting him ta take your mantle or something Dronnnko?!"

"Old man what is this about?" I said turning to look at Dronko.

"Come on kid, I ain't ready for a fight and I have a feeling Miss Komaru is watching. Don't want your date to think you're a brute." He whispered.

"Dronko. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Not good enough. Tell me now."

"I said I'll tell you later so I'll tell you later."

"Fine." We walked away from the gang of morons with them hooting and hollering at us in the distance.

"I really hate punks like that. They're not bold enough to start a fight. Not in here anyways." Dronko said.

"What's really going on? They called you a title. Which means you were a famous fighter at some point."

Dronko sighed. "That's from a bygone era. I was foolish and overconfident. Thought I could never lose then I did. End of story,"

"Now it makes sense. All day you been acting funny around this place. Real sour about it."

"Great, now you know. I don't feel like digging up old grudges ok? Let's get you ready for the match."

"Alright I'm backing off."

"Thanks. Keiske."

We headed on over to the warm up room located on the first floor. Lucky for us it was barren. We had a little over 40 minutes to burn. "Ok kid, why don't you start streching a little? It will help loosen up some muscles"

"Alright!" I started with some warm up jumping jacks then a good arm stretch or two and to top it off a neck crack.

"Hey brat, I got something for you." He tossed me a wristband. It had an intricate design weaved on it.

"Thanks Dronko! You're a good friend!" I said slipping it on my left wrist and giving him a bright grin.

He looked downcast. "Your welcome." I felt a prickling sensation on my skin from the wristband. "What the-?" It became unbarably hot. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" I held my wrist out in front of me. My right hand trying to hold it steady. Then, white steam exploded from it. Gym lockers bent away from the force, I heard someone screaming in agony. I could barely stand the searing, hot pain. It ended as fast as it started. I was dripping in cold sweat. " _Wha- what was that?_ " As if reading my mind Dronko answered. "It's called a Promise Band."

 **Promise Bands are similar to Promise Threads they look alike in design however, their similarity ends there. Coated with nen they bind two people to a contract. If either party breaks their end of the contract the Promise Band will act as a GPS and teleport the person to the other half of the contract. Both parties must be wearing the band for it to activate. It cannot be removed by nen or physical force. Chopping off limbs will not work either as the band will send out nen to act as indestructible armor. While wearing the band the user cannot die depending on the strength on the contract. In Keiske's case his contract makes him near unkillable until the requirements are fulfilled.**

"I'm sorry kid, I needed insurance that you would follow through on our deal."

"ISN'T MY WORD GOOD ENOUGH???"

"In this world, no. Not anymore."

"T-the item you picked up from Zepile..."

"Yeah..." He pushed up his left sleeve. A band was on there too. "These things aren't easy to get a hold of. If it makes you feel any better it's stuck on me too."

"Were. Were you planning this from the start?"

"Yes and no. Listen I'm gonna watch your match and coach you for the next three weeks."

"I don't get it."

"It's simple enough I train you. You ace the exam."

"Not that... I mean, you're not a bad person,"

"Kid I USED you. I manipulated you! It's stranger danger 101!"

At this point I was panting hard. "Dronko... you remind me of my uncle...Koupi...he's a stupid lughead but under that tough guy exterior..." I smirked thinking about it. "He cares about people. All day we been hanging out and sure you may have had your agenda but your toured me around, explained to me how this city works, even now your giving me a fighting chance..."

"I'm not all that OK? I'm not some guardian angel that wants to sing kumbaya with everyone! I'm doing this because I have to! I'M SCUM RUNNING A SCUM FILLED BAR! Nothing...nothing more."

"Ok, I. Get. It..." The world went dark around me. Everything was black. Then there was a sound. A beeping sound. It was pretty obnoxious to say the least. "I'm up. I'm up." I opened my eyes to see an egg timer beeping on 35 minute mark. Five minutes left. Left before what? Oh right. I sat up and it all came rushing back to me. Dronko. The band. My match. The PA system came on overhead. **"Will Keiske Shogi please report to prelim area 13?** " Already? Guess things move fast around here. I wondered if Pitou had returned yet, she'd probably scare the shit out of Dronko for this crazy stunt.

 **Meanwhile...**

In the stands sat a certain man. In his life the man had been here hundred's of times. Sometimes to watch and sometimes to compete. Never had he felt so nervous or guilty. His left arm held a band similar to a certain's boy's new shackle. He had to admit to himself, it was cowardly to pull that right before he went out there. He just couldn't bring himself to do it sooner. The boy was so trusting, sure the kid despised the idea of booze, he could tell right off the bat he hated the stuff when he met him early that morning. But that straight forward personality, that unique personality, he wore his heart on his sleeve. It intrigued the man. He saw the boy act brash, act embarassed, act polite. He may curse and insult the man but he showed quiet respect. The boy went as far to compare him to his uncle.

"Mind if I sit here beer bottle?"

The man was shaken out of his thoughts by the same woman the boy called aunt. She wore a baseball cap to hide her ears and her tail was no where to be seen. "Go ahead."

"Thanks! So you actually went through with it?"

"Yea. You know about nen?" The man kept his gaze on the arena.

"I have to if I'm able to do my job properly. If you had done that when I was around I would have torn you to shreds." The woman said it casually as if it was normal as saying she was going to take a catnap.

"I've heard stories about NGL. The terror of the ants. The secret empire with the strongest beings this world has ever known. Tales fantatical and unreal. Tell me something. Who is Keiske really? He isn't ordinary."

"I'm not sure if it's my place to say but you could probably ask Keiske yourself."

"I want you to tell me. I don't feel as if I have a right to ask that kinda stuff. Not after this "contract"."

"Well since your going to be around Keiske I guess I can tell you a little. Oh look there he is now!"

"Even after a stinging betrayal that kid is confident as ever."

"With good reason. He's the son of Meruem."

"No fucking way."

The woman smiled keeping her eyes on the boy. "He's as kind as his mother and strong like his father."

"After this whole _thing_ will I be eliminated?"

"It's a possibility. Keiske isn't stupid he knows what he's getting himself into most of the time. He knew he couldn't 100% trust you. If you want my opinion the more time he spent with you the more he probably felt homesick."

"How so?"

"Did he mention Koupi?"

"Yeah his uncle, right?"

"Yep. Thought so, Koupi's a lot like you. He's hot tempered but means well and _boy_ do he and Keiske bicker to the point where Koupi explodes."

"You mean get angry?"

"No. Explodes."

"Oh. You ants sure do know how to party. Hey I wanna know. What's the story with you and him anyways?"

"Well to put simply I love him. Obviously more than some relative. Y'know the funny thing? I told him I was in love with the King but really it's the Queen. She fascinates me. Through her the human side of the King surfaced and the rest of us followed suit. If it wasn't for her I don't think any of us would be alive right now."

"I think I kind of understand. It's like booze. It's addicting. You wanna drown yourself silly with the crap and you want the cream of the crop."

"Exactly. Now how about we focus on the main attraction?"

"Right."

 **Heaven's Arena: Prelim Match**

I took a deep breath and exited the locker room through the entrance at the back. It led to the stadium area. I stuffed my jacket in my sack figuring it would probably get in my way. I could hear the roar of the crowd. I put my concerns about the Exam, Dronko, and Pitou to the back of my mind. It was time for my big debut to say "I AM HERE!" make Pitou proud and get a high score. I stepped out from the shadow of the hallway into the bright lights of the Arena floor.

 **"Welcome fans, friends, and foes! To Heaven's Arena! Today we have a special break bonus for all you _wonderful_ people! These will be prelim matches! The next and best of the upcoming challengers for this tower! Names will be made and tears will flow!" ** The male announcer yelled from his mic. He then started to rattle off names one after another with people flooding from every other arena enterance to take their place at their designated match area until... **"Next up is a young man hailing from the Ant Empire all the way from NGL, KEISKE SHOOOOOGI! This young man has got the swag and good looks to make any lady out there swoon like a swan! But can this pretty boy make a impression on our FPM's? Let's watch and see folks!"**

The picture the attendant took earlier flashed on screen for everyone to see. It was kind of embarassing! No matter I took a confident step forward walking with the regalness of the prince I was. I strode over to area 13. The designated prelim areas were pretty easy to pick out. Each mat had a big, bright red number painted on it to distinguish it. True to Droko's word a robot was there just floating with a zero on it's face.

 **"Now that everyone's set let's go over the rules shall we? No weapons allowed! Only your body may be used to fight FPM's! Leave any bags you may have outside your match area! The goal is to hit the FPM out of bounds! Understood? Greeeat! Now let's get this thing ooooooon!"**

I stepped into the square mat with my bag just outside. _"All I gotta do is hit this hunk of junk hard and fast."_ I thought. Easier said than done!

 ** _Start!_**

Time to come up with a technique on the fly! Uncle Koupi was on my brain with an old memory playing. _"Uncle Koupi can we play now?" "I'm sorry master Keiske, maybe next time." Koupi's hulking form smiled down at five year old me. Two of his red fingers rose up and lightly poked my forehead._ That's it! I launched myself foward in a white blur, forming my left hand as if I was to poke my younger self on the forehead! The FPM was mere millimeters away from my face before I slammed my tap into it's face. **_Wham!_** It rocketed backwards out of the ring and slammed into the walls of the arena. The recoil from my attack sent me sliding back to the center of the mat. The crowd let out a collective gasp as a cloud of dust arose from where the bot landed.

 **"INCREDIBLE! YOUNG KEISKE HAS JUST DEFEATED THE FPM WITHIN FIVE SECONDS OF THE MATCH! FOLKS I HAVEN'T SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT SINCE FRECESS PARTICIPATED! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE SCORED 25,000 FROM THAT ONE ATTACK!!!"**

"That kid's insane!"

"What the hell just happened?!?"

"Frecess???"

 **"Now to explain the placement process. The placement is decided by 5,000 point increments for each floor and going by that Keiske Shogi has made it to level 5 folks!!! Unlike the old system where normally he would be heading up to floor 35 this system gurantees strong opponents every fight! The rules are still the same though win ten fights on each floor and you progress to the next! Fame and fortune are in your near future young man! PLUS ULTRA!"**

I. Felt. ELATED!!! I JUST WON! I ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT! With enough flair to impress the crowd! Sure my arm hurt a little but it was worth it!

 **In he stands...**

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!!! WAY TO TO GO KID!!!" Dronko hooted and hollered.

"WAHOOO GO KEYS!! THAT'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND RIGHT THERE!" Pitou yelled jumping up and down in childish excitement.

 **In Arena Security HQ...**

A young girl giggled to herself. "I knew that boy was special!"

 **Floor 1, Prelim area 13...**

The crowd roared in approval at my preformance. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction in a preliminary round. I quickly gathered up my bag and walked off the floor grounds. Other fights were still taking place. They seemed to be fighting more vigorously since my placement. Guess I set the bar!

"Hey brat, where do you think you're going?" A burly muscled man said from one of the mats.

"Going to cool off then maybe take a nap beardy."

"I DON'T THINK SO NGL SCUM!" He jumped from the mat and landed in front of me blocking my path to the locker rooms. "I THINK YOU CHEATED! PROBABLY BRIBED YOUR WAY TO A WIN!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

 **"Hey! Knock it off you two! It's against the rules- ARE YOU SERIOUS? Yes. Yes. I understand Miss Clear. Err.. folks I just recived word that this is an impromtu fight! A one time thing! Please enjoy!"**

"Looks like it's your unlucky day boy!"

I honestly didn't feel like fighting this guy. I already passed and proved myself. "Listen I don't really care what grudge you have against my people beardy, but i'm not interested in fighting you."

"What did you _say?_ "

"However if your that eager for me to knock you on your ass, by all means go ahead!" If this guy wasn't already mad at me, what I just said pissed him off royally.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" The man charged at me like a mad bull. I threw my bag up in an arc and ran straight towards him forming my forehead tap. Just as the man got in range to give me a spine crushing grapple I lunged out and struck hard as I could right on his forehead. I saw his eyes roll up in his head and his whole body being flung backwards from the blow landing on the ground face up.

"You lose." I said catching my bag. I walked around his body and left the arena floor far behind. The crowd went crazy again. In the locker room I took a moment to sit back and relax. My arm felt like it was on fire from using my new technique. _"That's going to need some training."_ I thought. I could still hear the crowd roaring at the other prelim matches. After awhile I finally stood up and left. Right outside where the main hall was an attendant was waiting for me with my ID and room key in hand. I collected it and went on my way. I had no clue what to do or where to go. All I felt like doing was takin' a nap for a while. I looked at the number on the key. Room 523 it said. From what Dronko said competing at Heaven's Arena has some perks.

 **5th floor, 23rd room...**

The room was pretty fancy. Something you'd find in a five star hotel. Two beds, a mini cooler, giant flatscreen t.v. up on the wall, a balcony, and a full bath complete with polished hardwood floors. Oh and a kitchen too. I sat my stuff on one of the beds and opened the mini cooler. Fortunatly it was already packed with Croak Cola and plenty of root beer. I grabbed one, popped it open and let the caffine do it's job.

Sometime later, bout a half hour to 50 minutes a knock came to my door. I got up out of my bed and looked through the peephole. Of course it was Pitou and Dronko. I could hear their voices outside.

"Cat are you sure this where the brat is?"

"Of course I'm sure! Keys has a unique smell to him!"

"Well what does he smell like then? Please _enlighten_ me!"

"Keiske always smells like raspberry and vanilla tea leaves! His smell always makes me wanna take a nap on top of his silky, soft hair!"

"I will never understand you ants!"

ahem* "If the perverted cat is done talking about my BO. Then you guys can come in!"

"Aw Keys you're no fun!" Before I could react Pitou knocked me into my room and pounced on me. Meanwhile Dronko walked in and gave low whitsle. "Kid they really put you up nice!"

"Urk...yea... ow... what hit me? And why does it feel like I'm grabbing really squishy, warm bread?"

"That's me silly Keys! Ooh your such a perv!" I slowly looked down at where my hand had landed. Sure enough I was uninteionally grabbing her *gulp* assests.

"PIIIIIITOUUUUU!!!"

After that fiasco and finally kicking Pitou off me Dronko explored my accomedations and finally sat down on the other bed with a glass of soda grabbing the remote in the process, and turning on the t.v. Flipping through channels until something caught my eye. Dronko kept changing the channel so naturally I snatched it from him!

"Hey brat! Whaddya doing?! I was watchin' that!"

"Sorry old fart but I wanna see something!" I quickly flipped back to the channel I wanted to see. All the stations were naturally run by the Heaven's Arena staff which meant they all specialized in recorded fights. The channel that caught my attention though was one about old scuffles.

 **"Welcome back folks! And now for your next retro Heaven Arena match! Dronko versus Hisoka! A match from 20 years ago! The undefeated drunken master faces off against the clown of the town, the joker of all jokers! A whimisical legend of this tower!** **Now without further ado! Let's watch and see the outcome!"**

The screen changed to a full display of two fighters walking on to a giant square fighting stage. Dronko was easy to pick out with that same slicked back hair although his clothes were a lot different. He was wearing white tape on his legs with black shorts, a white tank top and more white tape wrapped around both of his hands and forearms. The most striking thing about him was his personality. The Dronko from 20 years ago was confident, lean, and easygoing. Walking up there like it was no big deal.

The other fighter, Hisoka, sent a shiver down my spine. His red wavy hair was gelled up giving off the impression that it was a flame. His skin was pale, and his eyes... they looked mixed between amused and hungry with the gold color. He wore a smirk with a bright pink star and teal tear painted on each side of his face. His nose was thin and long. He was slim and his clothes were bizarre, something you'd see in a circus. Armbands and curled shoes. Truly bizarre.

 _"Hisoka, today you will lose! You may have won every match you actually show up to but I'm about to change that!" Dronko droppd into a stance with his legs spread apart and his palms facing Hisoka._

 _"My my, what big words from a little gnat. You're out of your league here. You have talent but no real power to back it up." Hisoka drawled and made no indication to move._

 _"Begin!" A female voice announced. Dronko launched himself forward towards Hisoka stretched outward with a left jab. Hisoka merely pivoted to avoid the strike. Dronko lashed out again and again and again with Hisoka just dancing out of range. Dronko pivoted and lunged out with another left jab and Hisoka barely dodged to the left. Passing Hisoka, Dronko once again pivoted on his feet while sliding foward to face Hisoka panting hard._

Hisoka chuckled.

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"This whole time we've been fighting... you haven't made me even take one step back. All I've had to do was pivot round and round in the same place where I started."_

 _"Grr..." Dronko launched himself foward with another left jab. A playing card hovered in front of his eyes, it quickly flew down and sliced open his right achille's heel. Blood spurted._

 _1..." More cards appeared slicing open his left calf, his arms, his legs, and finally a giant slash to his chest. "2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Hisoka counts._

 _"HISOKAAAAAAA!" Dronko screames collapsing on the floor._

 _ **"Amazing!..."**_

"Within ten seconds..." Dronko said.

 ** _"Within 10 seconds and.."_**

"With ten hits..."

 ** _"With 10 hits!..."_**

"He wins..."

 ** _"Hisoka wins!"_**

Young Dronko was on the floor bathing in a crimson pool of his own blood. Barely alive.

 _"From the beginning you could never win. Yet, I don't feel like killing you..." Hisoka licked his lips. "You're not ripe yet for picking, that talent has yet to be... hmmmm... fully explored!" He walked away as more blood filled the white arena._

 _"And that concludes the retro Heaven Arena Match! After defeat Dronko never fought or participated in a match again! As for Hisoka he comes around every now and then to keep his status active." I turned off the brodcast. Dronko was trembling in utter rage._

"If I ever see Hisoka again... _I'll kill him!"_ Dronko's glass cracked and shattered. The glass falling to the floor as if to repeat his failure.

 **Next time: Visit X with X friend!**

 **Shout out to Neko Gin! Sorry bud I was gonna update the day you sent me the message but I decided to refine it a little more!**

 **Here's a little easter egg! There are 5 references in this chapter! One them is "Cetza" can you figure out what it means?**

 **Wow this chapter really took it out of me! I had to go back and spell check, improve some scenes and half way through the whole thing got deleted somehow! Luckily, I took pictures beforehand! As always I'm up for reviews! If anyone is interested helping me write this story please lemme know! Not only would I update faster but I would love to bounce off of other people's ideas!**


End file.
